My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is an animated television series. The series premiered on October 10, 2010, on The Hub cable channel. The series was developed by Lauren Faust for Hasbro as a reboot of the My Little Pony franchise. Development started in 2008, with production of the first season spanning through 2009. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is associated with the 2010 relaunch of My Little Pony toy line, having figurines and play-sets based on it and vice versa; the show primarily exists in order to help market the toy line. Hasbro, the company that owns the brand, has come to see My Little Pony as a "lifestyle" brand, with over 200 licenses in 15 categories of products. The brand grossed one billion USD in retail sales in 2014 and 650 million USD in retail sales in 2013. The Friendship is Magic toy line receives new iterations approximately every year. Friendship Is Magic takes place in the land of Equestria, populated by varieties of ponies including variants of Pegasus and unicorn, along with other sentient and non-sentient creatures. The show revolves around the adventures and daily life of the unicorn pony Twilight Sparkle and her baby dragon assistant Spike. In Ponyville, they meet some interesting ponies, including action-loving Rainbow Dash, glamorous Rarity, hard-working Applejack, timid Fluttershy, and hyperactive Pinkie Pie. Together, they go on adventures, solve various problems, and learn about the magic of friendship. The series has a main cast of six ponies and a large number of supporting and background characters. As ponies mature they gain cutie marks on their flanks, which represent their purpose or calling in life. English Main Characters Young Six Cutie Mark Crusaders Royalty Apple and Pie Family Shy Family Cake Family Main Antagonists / Reformed Antagonists Pillars of Old Equestria Other Characters Albanian Main Characters Twilight Students Other Info The songs were left in English with subtitles in Albanian (the exception is ''Bats''song). Arabic Main Characters Armenian Azerbijiani Bosnian Main Characters Brazilian Portuguese Title: My Little Pony: A Amizade É Mágica Bulgarian (bTV) Bulgarian (Super7) Cantonese (now 香港) Cantonese (ViuTV) Castilian Spanish Croatian (HRT 2) Croatian (RTL Kockica) Czech (BÄR/SDI Media) Czech (DW Agentura) Danish Dutch (JimJam) Dutch (SDI Media) Estonian (Kidzone TV) Estonian (TV3) European Portuguese Finnish French Main Characters Georgian German Greek Hebrew Hindi Hungarian Indonesian Italian Japanese Other Info * The songs in the season´s 3 and 4 we´re left in English with subtitles in Japanese like some songs of Rarity in the season´s 1 and 2 * The reason why some songs of Rarity in the season 1 and 2 we´re left in English, is because Sasaki Mikoi (Japanese Rarity) is not a very good singer a example of this is the song "Becoming Popular" Khmer Korean Latin Spanish Twilight Sparkle students Young Six Cutie Mark Crusaders Royalty Latvian (Kidzone TV) Latvian (TV3) Lithuanian (Kidzone TV) Lithuanian (SDI Media) Macedonian Malay Mongolian Norwegian Persian (DVD) Persian (Gem Junior) Persian (Persian Toon) Polish Main Characters Cutie Mark Crusaders Putonghua Main Characters Romanian Russian (Karusel version) Russian (Kidzone TV) Serbian (Mini) Serbian (Minimax) Slovak Slovene (Minimax) Slovene (Pop TV) Swedish Tagalog Taiwanese Mandarin Tamil Thai (Boomerang) Thai (MCOT Family) Thai (Tiga) Turkish Ukrainian Urdu Vietnamese (SAOTV) Vietnamese (ZTV) Category:Series Category:Hasbro Studios Series Category:DHX Media Series Category:Studio B Productions Series